


Kinda Nervous

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Pitch Perfect: Becca/Chloe – backstage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Nervous

 

"What are you...?" Beca said as Chloe grabbed her by the hand. They were, like, ten minutes from going on. Chloe pulled her back into a quiet, shadowed area.

"I thought you looked kinda nervous," Chloe said.

"Well duh, did you think we were going out there for shits and giggles?"

"God I was right you are way way nervous. You need to relax, here let me help." Before Beca could protest Chloe pushed her back against the wall and put her right hand down the front of her pants.

"Chloe this is hardly the time to..."

"This is the perfect time," Chloe insisted, her fingers slipping under Beca's panties.

Beca opened her mouth but instead of words a quiet moan came out, whatever argument she was going to put up cut off by Chloe finding her clit. "Make it quick," she whispered.

Chloe gave one last look around then grinned. Their lips came together and Chloe started rubbing fast.

Beca sure did feel much more relaxed a couple of minutes later.


End file.
